


Princess

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Song Mingi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Omega Song Mingi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: Mingi is an princess and Wooyoung treats him as such
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, choi san/jung wooyoung/song mingi/Jeong Yunho
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Princess

Mingi has been hooled up in the studio with Hoseok and Yoongi, the two teaching him a lot, but it is hard work. Mingi doesn´t doubt his skills, not that often at least, he knows that he is talented, but Hoseok and Yoongi is on a whole other level if you ask him. Mingi was ecstatic when he was invited over to their studio and even more when they asked if he wanted to work with them.   
Mingi has a musical assignment duo and it is going to have a huge influence on his grade, so Mingi does feel royally fucked in a lot of ways. He has gotten a lot together, Hoseok and Yoongi even complimenting him on his work, but something is missing, Mingi is reaching out for something, searching for it blindly and it is getting frustrating.   
He hasn´t seen anyone from his pack in a week and he hasn´t seen his mates in almost two weeks. San had gone into full blown heat, requiring more attention that Mingi was able to provide with him. Mingi´s own body had been acting up and he started to feel so bad that he had to pull himself out. The stress from Wooyoung leaving and getting sick, San going into heat, school and everything piled up and Mingi had a flare up, leaving him in bed, unable to deal with people.  
He wasn´t in the mood for a pity party, he didn´t want to smell the intense scents everywhere, he just didn´t want to feel anything and it became too much to put all of his attention on San. Mingi wanted to be there for San, for all of them, but he knows that he started to get on their nerves, just as they got on his, because he was starting to snap at the things they said, because his own pain was nagging at the back of his mind.   
So Mingi did the sane thing and pulled away, taking care of himself so that he could take care of the things that needed to be taken care of without it ending up ruining him.   
“What´s up pup?” Hoseok asks, looking at Mingi who is gnawing at his lip.  
“Just tired, I can´t figure out this last piece” Mingi says and Hoseok hums.  
“Go for a walk then, you aren´t going to gain inspiration by getting yourself a headache” Hoseok says and Mingi shakes his head.  
“I don´t think that is it but thank you” Mingi says smiling at Hoseok.  
“Hmm go talk to your pack then, it usually helps Yoong and I. It obviously helps that Yoongi and I are mates, so we don’t have to be away from our mates, but since you don´t have one, then I would advice to see your pack” Hoseok says and Mingi scratches the back of his neck.  
“You are babbling nonsense again” Yoongi says to Hoseok as he hands Mingi some milk tea and Hoseok some coffee.   
“No he is right, I do not have one” Mingi says, putting emphasis on one. He wasn´t lying, he doesn´t have one, he has three and they aren´t mated.   
“So who were the feline omega who came and dropped of some things for you?” Yoongi asks and Mingi looks at him.  
“Huh?... Argh you mean San” Mingi says and Yoongi nods.  
“Hmm he seemed disappointed that he didn´t get to see you” Yoongi says and Hoseok nods.  
“I remember, you said he was making alphas and betas move out of his way” Hoseok says and Mingi snorts.  
“That is definitely San” Mingi says smiling fondly.  
“Why don´t you invite some pack members over, they might help you find the thing you are looking for?” Hoseok asks.  
“We do that too” Yoongi says and Mingi nods.  
“Maybe, but they might be busy” Mingi says pouting.  
“Give them a call or I will make you cleane all of the equipment” Yoongi says and Mingi gasps, quickly searching for his phone.   
Hoseok and Yoongi smiles at Mingi. They know that Mingi works hard and he doesn´t have it easy, because their line of work is dominated by alphas and betas with a toxic culture towards omegas. Mingi obviously knows how to hold his ground and is talented enough for any produce to know that they are a fool if they don´t hire him, but Mingi doesn´t settle, he works his way, breaking down any wall and obstacle that comes his way and Hoseok and Yoongi can only say, that they are proud to help him and glad that they can make it a little easier for him. 

Mingi is sitting on the couch, listening over his song when the door bursts open revealing three familiar scents. Mingi smiles at them and Wooyoung and San pounces on him, practically knocking the table over in their process to get to Mingi.   
“Argh shit I´m sorry about their behavior, hey Hoseok and Yoongi” Yunho says greeting Yoongi and Hoseok.  
“Don´t worry, it is livelier than there has been here for the past week” Hoseok says smiling and Yunho nods.  
“So, how has he been?” Yunho asks.  
“He has done incredibly; his song is going to be a hit” Hoseok says and Yunho nods.   
Yunho walks over, kissing Mingi and Mingi smiles back at him.   
“You look amazing” Yunho says and Mingi blushes.  
“You liar” Mingi says.  
“Nope, he is right, you look amazing” Wooyoung says.  
“Absolutely stunning” San says and Mingi turns beet red, looking the same color as his hair.  
“Come on guys, I haven´t even showered” Mingi says.  
“Stunning as always” Yunho says and Mingi looks away.  
“So how have you guys been?” Mingi asks.  
“Hmm I have been dying Min, this project is killing me” Wooyoung asks.  
“How so?” Mingi asks.  
“Hmm I almost have everything planned out, but it takes a lot of time to put everything together, sewing, fittings, music, color scheme, it is stressful” Wooyoung says and Mingi nods running his fingers through Wooyoung´s hair.  
“I´m sure that whatever you are making is going to be amazing” Mingi says and Wooyoung kisses him.  
“What about you two?” Mingi asks.  
“Pretty calm, made some posts, did an interview and signed some contracts” San says and Mingi nods.  
“Working on my thesis, it is coming along” Yunho says and Mingi nods, smiling at them.  
“What about you babe?” Yunho asks and Mingi sighs.  
“It is happening, I have made some, but it isn´t perfect” Mingi says.  
“What´s missing?” San asks.  
“I don´t know” Mingi says and all of them nods.  
“Maybe take a break from it, you could take it with us, it usually helps me when I get stuck?” San asks and Mingi shrugs.  
“It needs to be finished” Mingi says.  
“Hush, you need a break, if everything goes wrong, we can try and help, but I doubt any of us are very good at it” Wooyoung says and gives Mingi a reassuring smile.  
“Okay…” Mingi says and the three pulls Mingi out of the studio and throws him into their car.  
San contacts a resort and makes some quick appointments, at the spa, hotel room and such for the four of them. 

\--  
Mingi practically moans at the warmth and pressure of the masseuse hands on him. He has been so tensed the past couple of weeks, so this is seriously heaven for him.   
The woman works her magic on Mingi´s body and Mingi lets her do whatever she wants with his body, because she is working magic on him.  
The lady asks him to turn around and she starts the facial by gently cleaning his skin with a cleanser.  
Mingi finds himself falling asleep under her warm and wonderful hands.  
\--  
“Hey beautiful” Yunho says as Mingi wakes up and Mingi looks up at him, his body feeling more relaxed then it has in a long time, his ears having popped out and tail moving lazily behind him.  
“Hey” Mingi says smiling back at Yunho.  
“How are you feeling?” Yunho asks, scratching Mingi behind his ear.  
“Good, where are Woo and San?” Mingi asks, closing his eyes and leaning into Yunho´s hand.  
“Woo has gone up the hotel room, San is getting his hair dyed... again and I´m going for a swim” Yunho says and Mingi nods.  
“What do you want?” Yunho asks and Mingi thinks for a while, because he wants to spend time with all of them, he hasn´t seen them in a long time.  
“I think I will go up to the room, I can´t remember the last time I was in a bed” Mingi says and Yunho chuckles.  
“I´m sure Woo will love to have you there” Yunho says and Mingi bites his lip.  
“He will, shall I follow you up to the room?” Yunho asks and Mingi nods, taking Yunho´s hands.   
Yunho wraps his arm around Mingi´s waist as they walk towards the room, Mingi´s head resting against Yunho´s shoulder as they walk. Mingi feels loves and he missed the warmth of his mate, the touch and comfort of the people he knows he can be safe around, the people who knows him and doesn´t blame him for his pain nor his looks.   
Yunho unlocks the door and kisses Mingi.   
“I will see you later, okay” Yunho says and Mingi nods, giving Yunho one last peck before walking into the room.   
Wooyoung is sitting at a table, drawing on a tablet and looking a little stressed, tail slapping against the chair.  
“Hey” Mingi says and Wooyoung looks up, smiling at Mingi.  
“Hey, how was the massage?” Wooyoung asks, placing the pen down and turning his full attention to Mingi.  
“It was amazing, she really knew what she was doing” Mingi says and Wooyoung nods, smiling at Mingi and Mingi feels a little uneasy, especially when he looks over at the tablet and sees that he interrupted Wooyoung´s work.  
“That´s good” Wooyoung says.  
“Yeah, uh, I will just take a shower, so… you can work” Mingi says and Wooyoung shakes his head.  
“Don´t worry about it, I was just adding a few details. Can I shower with you?” Wooyoung asks and Mingi blushes, his eyes widening, and he looks down nodding.  
“Wonderful, I could really use one” Wooyoung says, saving his work and pulling Mingi along with him.   
Wooyoung easily notices the way Mingi tries to make himself smaller and tries to hide his body and Wooyoung pouts, because he really didn´t think that Mingi would be so uncomfortable with his body around him. Wooyoung looks at Mingi trying to hide his body while washing it.  
“Could you wash my hair” Wooyoung asks and Mingi looks at him.  
“You have the softest hands ever” Wooyoung says and Mingi nods.  
“Of course,” Mingi says and Wooyoung hands him the bottle and Mingi gently washes his hair.  
“What color do you think San´s hair is going to be this time?” Wooyoung asks, trying to make some talk that can help Mingi relax and Wooyoung can feels the effect, in the way his muscles aren´t as tense.   
“Don´t know, maybe something natural as he has been liking nude colors” Mingi says and Wooyoung hums.  
“He would look good with chocolate hair” Wooyoung says and Mingi hums.  
“He can wear any color and look good” Mingi says and Wooyoung laughs.  
“Sure, but I don´t think he would pull off red hair as good as you” Wooyoung says and can smell the spike in Mingi´s pheromones.   
“I don´t know about that” Mingi says.  
“Well I do” Wooyoung says and Mingi smiles lightly, washing the soap out of Wooyoung´s hair.  
The two get out of the shouwer, drying off and putting on creams. Mingi looks around and turns beet red as he notices that there isn´t any clothes.  
“Don´t worry, there is some clothes in the room, not that I mind watching like this” Wooyoung says winking at Mingi and Mingi stutters, feeling himself harden a little at the look that Wooyoung is giving him.  
Mingi hurries out of the bathroom before he can embarrass himself and Wooyoung chuckles, following him.  
Wooyoung runs his hands up Mingi´s back and pulls him back against himself, taking in the scent of a nervous, slightly self-conscious, yet aroused Mingi.  
“I missed you” Wooyoung says, rubbing small circles into Mingi´s back and Mingi blushes.  
“I know you don´t think I love you like San and Yunho, but I do Mingi” Wooyoung says and Mingi blinks, looking Wooyoung over.  
“You are so incredibly talented, caring and kind, beautiful and handsome, a beautiful creation” Wooyoung says an Mingi bites his lip.  
“Even if I´m this big?” Mingi asks and Wooyoung smiles at him.  
“Your height is sexy as hell, I was so jealous that Yunho got to be the only one who could touch those beautiful thighs of yours when you were wearing that skirt” Wooyoung says, making Mingi´s heart skip a beat.  
“Really, you liked that?” Mingi asks and Wooyoung nods.  
“You look amazing in whatever your wear, leather pants or pink skirts, absolutely stunning” Wooyoung says and kisses Mingi.  
Wooyoung lays Mingi down on the bed, making sure that he is comfortable and kisses him again. Mingi´s arms wrap around Wooyoung, hands grabbing unto Wooyoung´s shoulder blades. Wooyoung grinds down against Mingi and Mingi moans, nails scratching slightly against Wooyoung´s shoulder blades.   
Mingi grinds back up against Wooyoung, the friction of their cocks covered by towels causing the both to moan against each other’s mouths as they kiss and grind against each other. Mingi turns them around so that he is sitting on top of Wooyoung.   
“Beautiful” Wooyoung says and Mingi smiles down at him, running his hands up Wooyoung´s torso and chest before leaning down and kisses Wooyoung.   
Mingi kisses down Wooyoung´s body and removes Wooyoung´s towel in the process, kissing Wooyoung´s hip bones, thighs and everywhere but where Wooyoung is craving it.  
“Mingi darling, fuck” Wooyoung says and Mingi smirks and kisses Wooyoung´s shaft.  
“Yes?” Mingi asks innocently and Wooyoung curses at the beautiful sight of Mingi between his legs.  
“I want to eat you out” Wooyoung says and Mingi stops and looks at Wooyoung.  
“Fuck, okay” Mingi says and Wooyoung grins at him.  
Wooyoung helps Mingi moves around, removing the towel around Mingi.   
Wooyoung runs his fingers over Mingi´s cheeks, kneading the flesh and Mingi moans and Wooyoung slaps him lightly.   
“How do you feel about pain?” Wooyoung asks, kissing the lower back of Mingi.  
“Not too keen on it” Mingi says and Wooyoung nods.  
“Tell me to stop if it becomes too much, okay?” Wooyoung asks and Mingi nods.  
“Words darling” Wooyoung says, tapping Mingi´s cheeks lightly, making sure not to do anything that could cause pain.   
“Yes of course” Mingi says and Wooyoung smiles at him and leans down, kissing Wooyoung´s cheeks.   
Wooyoung´s pulls Mingi´s cheeks apart and kisses at Mingi´s hole and Mingi squirms a little. Wooyoung starts licking and kissing at the hole, his fingers digging into Mingi´s cheeks as he keeps them apart, so that he has easy access to his target of attention.   
Wooyoung works Mingi open with his tongue, making Mingi squirm and moan against the bed, thighs spreading to give Wooyoung better access.   
“Can I finger you?” Wooyoung asks, palms running down Mingi´s thighs, kneading the flesh there.  
“Yes, fuck, yes” Mingi moans and Wooyoung smiles, going back to the task at hand, eating Mingi out.   
Wooyoung inserts a finger and Mingi stiffens a little, but Wooyoung makes him relax easily, kissing and palming his dick, making Mingi feels safe and loved.   
Mingi inserts another finger and then another until Mingi´s thighs are shaking, body trembling, moans loud, eyes shut and fingers grabbing the sheets tightly as Wooyoung works him open, messaging against his prostate.   
Mingi moans loudly as he comes, come spurting unto the sheets and Wooyoung keeps fingering him, riding him through the orgasm.   
Mingi moans and starts to twitch from the stimulation and Wooyoung retracts his fingers and turns Mingi around, so that Mingi is on his back and Wooyoung is between his thighs.  
“Beautiful, darling” Wooyoung says and kisses Mingi.   
Mingi kisses back and slowly starts to grind up against Wooyoung who is hard.  
“Haven´t gotten enough princess?” Wooyoung teases and Mingi practically moans and being called a princess, which he feels a little ashamed about.  
“No” Mingi says and Wooyoung smirks.   
“Hmm let me give you some more then” Wooyoung says, kissing down Mingi´s body and wrapping his lips around Mingi´s half hard dick.  
“Fuck Woo, I want you to fuck me, please” Mingi says and Wooyoung looks up at him, dick in mouth and hands on Mingi´s lips.   
Wooyoung pops off of Mingi´s dick.  
“Everything for you princess” Wooyoung says, noticing the spike In Mingi´s pheromones when he calls him princess.  
Mingi spreads his legs for Wooyoung and Wooyoung grabs a pillow and positions under Mingi´s hips, to make sure that he isn´t going to feel any pain, which is the last thing he wants Mingi to get from this.  
Wooyoung opens a condom and quickly rolls it on.  
“Ready princess?” Wooyoung asks positioning himself in front of Mingi´s hole and Mingi nods, grabbing unto Wooyoung´s biceps as Wooyoung starts to push inside of him.   
Wooyoung let´s Mingi adjust to his size and waits for Mingi´s signal to move. Wooyoung loves it rough, but he loves love pleasuring his partners and if Mingi wants to be treated as the precious princess that he is, then Wooyoung will be more than happy to do it.  
Mingi relaxes a little, letting Wooyoung move slowly, not a lot, just enough for the muscles to accommodate him.  
“You can move” Mingi says and Wooyoung smiles at him and leans down kissing him as he starts to move inside of Mingi.   
Mingi gasps against the kiss, holding unto Wooyoung as Wooyoung quickens his pace, hitting Mingi´s prostate dead on. Mingi is already sensitive from the previous orgasm, but Wooyoung is making him feel euphoria, making his body feel lighter than it is. Wooyoung caresses Mingi´s thighs, kissing his legs as he pounds into Mingi.  
“Fuck I love your thighs princess” Wooyoung says and Mingi moans, hips moving in rhythm with Wooyoung´s thrusts.   
Mingi starts to feel the up coming heat again and pulls Wooyoung down, kissing him fiercely and sweetly at the same time.  
Wooyoung absolutely loves how precious and sweet Mingi is, it is rare for Wooyoung to have such a sweet partner and even rarer for him to indulge in soft and slow sex.   
Wooyoung´s thrusts are strong but slow, keeping the perfect rhythm for Mingi to feel everything.  
“I´m coming” Mingi moans and Wooyoung leans down, kissing him and kissing his neck and throat, creating marks.   
Mingi moans as he comes, nails digging into Wooyoung´s back.   
Wooyoung thrusts in a couple times and stills as he comes into the condom inside of Mingi.  
Mingi and Wooyoung kiss Wooyoung moving slowly within Mingi before pulling out, making Mingi whine a little.   
Wooyoung ties up the condom and throws it out.  
Wooyoung pulls Mingi in and Mingi wraps his arms around Wooyoung, nose scenting Wooyoung lightly.   
Wooyoung runs his fingers up and down Mingi´s spine, caressing his skin slowly and enjoying the warmth of Mingi against him.   
\--  
San gasps as he walks into the bedroom, practically choking on the smell of Mingi and Wooyoung. Yunho comes up behind him and takes in the scent, his eyes dilating at the mixture of Mingi and Wooyoung´s scents.  
“Your blonde!” Yunho exclaims and San looks up at him, touching his hair.   
“Yeah” San says touching his hair.   
“It looks really good on you” Yunho says and San smiles opening his arms for Yunho as Yunho leans down to kiss him.   
San feels his head cloud over at the intense mixture of Mingi and Wooyoung´s scents combined with Yunho´s as he kisses him.   
Yunho wraps his arms around San, hands resting on San´s waist as he kisses him.  
“You couldn´t wait until we woke up?” Wooyoung asks smirking from the bed and San jumps out of Yunho´s grip, startled by the sudden voice breaking through the silence in the room.  
“What?” Mingi looks up from underneath the covers, Wooyoung having covered Mingi´s body, to make sure that he wouldn´t get cold.   
“That´s big coming from someone who just had sex” Yunho says, hands resting on his hip.  
“Mingi was irresistible” Wooyoung defends.  
“So is San with blonde hair” Yunho Says back.  
“He went blonde” Mingi shoots up from under the covers and looks at San, ears standing interested on his head and tail stiff behind him.   
“Wow” Wooyoung says, looking at San whose face is getting redder by the second.   
“Fuck” Mingi says by Wooyoung´s side.  
“Go s-shower we have a d-d-inner reservation” San says, quickly hurrying out unto the balcony to get away from the heavy scent of arousal.   
The three boys look at each other before stumbling into the bathroom, Yunho and Wooyoung touching Mingi up and kissing him.  
Mingi is between Wooyoung and Yunho. Wooyoung´s lips wrapped around his dick while Yunho is thrusting in and out of him and Mingi feels overwhelmed.   
Yunho is adding love bites to Mingi´s neck, creating a mixture of Yunho´s and Wooyoung´s love on his skin.   
Mingi trembles as he comes, his tail wrapped around Yunho´s waist tightening and nails digging into Wooyoung´s skin.   
Wooyoung´s gently touches Mingi, holding him in place as Yunho comes. Mingi lazily shifts between kissing Wooyoung and Yunho, the two making sure that he is comfortable and not to overwhelmed.   
Wooyoung lifts Mingi off of Yunho with Yunho´s help and the two gently helps him unto his feet and shower.  
\--  
San looks up as the three comes out, showered and clean, tails dripping with water.   
“Jesus, you are making the carbet wet” San says flying up, grabbing a towel and starts to dry Wooyoung´s tail, as the taller is the one closets to him.   
Wooyoung sits down in one of the chairs and lets San use the blow dryer on him.   
Yunho quickly dries himself off and helps Mingi, the other a little spaced out, allowing Yunho to dry his hair and style it.   
San hurries them out the door as all of them are dry and dressed. San really likes this resort, because it is one of the places where they don´t mind people showing their animal characteristics.   
San has always, ever since meeting them, had a huge interest in their wolf traits, especially their tails, he loves how fluffy and soft they are and how pointy their ears are, he absolutely loves them. Their fur when they are wolves are so soft and beautiful, shinning in sunlight and moonlight. San is therefor happy that the three of them aren´t hiding their wolf traits like they often do.   
“How may I help the four of you?” a waitress asks, smiling at the four of them.   
“I have a reservation for Choi San” San says and the waitress nods and picks up four menus, showing the four to their table.  
The four sits down Mingi´s eyes Yunho and Wooyoung who is staring at a table, their red eyes locked on the table. San notices Mingi looking at Wooyoung and Yunho and turns towards the table that they are looking at.   
Wooyoung and Yunho are looking at a table with alphas, who had tried to touch Mingi and San, the two alphas having slapped their hands away before either of the omegas could notice.  
“What´s wrong?” San asks, snapping the alphas out of their trance.  
“Nothing” Yunho says and San shrugs, looking through the menu.  
The four of them orders their food, the glancing at San and his cheetah spots. Mingi rest his chin against his palm, looking outside at the garden, the early evening light illuminating the garden and its beautiful flowers.  
Mingi grew interested in flowers, oils and other things as he got chronic pain. Mingi always showed interest in alternative practices, but he found that essential oils, nature, meditation, yoga and other things, could help him relax and keep some of the pain at bay, because they would help him do something good and relaxing for himself.   
“You want to go for a walk afterwards?” Yunho asks and Mingi looks at him, smiling warmly.   
“Yeah, I would like that” Mingi says and Yunho nods.  
The waiter serves them their food and the three leans back, knowing better then to dig in as San would totally want pictures.  
San rolls his eyes at their smirks as he takes pictures of the food and them, before sitting back down.  
“I earn money from this, money I can spend on you” San defends as he digs into his food.  
“Whatever you say sweetie” Wooyoung says and San shoots him a playful glare.   
The four eats, sometimes sharing their food with each other and laughing at each other’s jokes, enjoying each other’s presence and company, feeling their bond grown and get to know each other differently from pack mates.  
The time drags out, neither of them thinking about the time as they laugh, talking about their work, Wooyoung talking about the themes for his fashion show, Yunho about his thesis and San about some of the plans that he has for the blog together with what he has been doing in class. They are telling stories from the past and from around the world, discussing different topics and sometimes arguing, but it feels warm and safe, their spirits dancing with the love that they are feeling from connecting with their mates.


End file.
